1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing method a touch device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch sensing method and a portable electronic apparatus applying the touch sensing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panel devices, easy to manipulate, fast in response time, and compact in size, may provide intuitive and convenient interfaces to users, such that the touch panel devices become important as input interfaces and widespread in various applications of consumer electronics, e.g., e-book, personal digital assistant (PDA), smart phone, laptop computer, point of sale (POS) system.
In general, a touch panel is consisted of a display panel and a touch module disposed on the display panel. A transparent touch sensor film is adhered on the display panel, so as to realize touch sensing and display functions at the same time. Because of recent improvements made in the sensing precision of the aforesaid touch-sensing equipment, the modern touch panel is now popular among users, and it is gradually replacing traditional input devices, e.g., keyboards and mouse devices, in many systems.
Currently, a Graphical User Interface (GUI) is typically used as the user interface in a touch panel. There are several objects, e.g., functional shortcuts or Widgets, displayed on the desktop of the Graphical User Interface.
The objects displayed on the desktop are distributed on different spots in two dimensions over the screen. When a user touches the touch sensor module, a touch input with a horizontal coordinate and a vertical coordinate is induced. On the basis of the horizontal coordinate and the vertical coordinate of the touch input, a corresponding object on the user interface can be selected or an application function of the object can be executed.
Each icon of displayed objects on the screen requires a basic size, such that functions and contents representing by the icon can be recognized easily by users. However, the screen size of an electronic device is limited. When there are many objects to be displayed (e.g., dozens of Widget items with different functions are installed), the objects may be displayed in several different pages on a traditional device. The manipulation on a traditional device is inconvenient that users must find out which page the wanted objects is located on before they can select those objects.